


petals of a flower

by rainsunni



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Betrayal, Brother-Sister Relationships, Character Death, Courage, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Fear, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Jeong Yunho is Whipped, Kim Hongjoong is Bad at Feelings, Mild Blood, Murder, Protective Choi Jongho, Sacrifice, Shy Kang Yeosang, Soft Jung Wooyoung, Soft Song Mingi, Strangers to Lovers, Thriller, Wilderness Survival, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsunni/pseuds/rainsunni
Summary: Two outcast save each other in more than one way. They lead a small group of the lost through the unknown parts of their home. Hoping to get them back to their families all while running away from their own. It's a journey of self discovery and building long-lasting relationships.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. journey back home

  
_achilles, come down - gang of youths_

_i wanted to leave -_ _syml_

_fight for life - el_ _perro_ _del mar_

_run cried the crawling - agnes_ _obel_

_the fold -_ _wickerbird_

_rescue my heart - liz_ _longley_

_wild ones -_ _bahari_

_alps - novo amor & ed _ _tullett_

_wolves without teeth - of monsters and men_

_lavender hue - emma_ _bieniewicz_

_the night we met - lord huron_

_all i want -_ _kodaline_

_i found - amber run_

_bare -_ _wildes_

_we must be killers - mikki_ _ekko_

_bohemia - mt. wolf_

_forever for now - lp_

_icarus - bastille_

_supercollide_ _\- banners_


	2. ch.1 glass bones

I always ask my mom what the day was like when she found me. 

She'll question me about why I keep bothering her with the memory. I resort with me having no clue of my surroundings at the time. She caves into my unhealthy obsession. 

First, she'll look me in the eyes. Her light caramel irises glisten in the afternoon sun. After a few seconds she'll sigh and grab my hand. Her veiny hands hug my own in warmth. Then, she'll begin the story on how I came into her life.

Mom is not the best storyteller but she tries. She recounts the rain and the pinch of cold. The ground was mush under her bare feet. For sure she remembers the strong smell of the new leaves. Fresh. She also could hear me. My cries disturbed the nature around.

She followed my voice with her husband tailing her. She adds that her gut was pulling her to me. Leading her in the right direction. Her own little compass. At the time they were out hunting. Mom was the one to break the silence making their prey flee. Her husband wasn't too pleased about that. She set him straight not wanting to deal with his petty whines.

Mom takes a pause wiping away the small smile she previously adorn. She grip my hand tighter. I know what happens next, yet the goosebumps arrive every time.

She describes me. A soaked bundle of pain. I was the color blue and quite small. Mom was careful with checking for other injuries. Thankfully I was just suffering from early hypothermia. She then tried to cradle me. 

A loud shriek escaped my tiny body. A new wave of tears fell down my cheeks. Mom panicked. She dared not to touch me. Her fingers shook furiously in mid air. Dad came into the picture right then and there. 

He looked me over. His senses heightened due to their scheduled hunt. He was swift to find the problem. I had a fractured leg. The right one. Dad reassured his wife with hope that I'll be okay now. He then proceeded to get on my other side. Using his utmost gentleness to cradle me in his arms.

Mom can't recall the details after that. Her mind was running on fear. Her heart felt broken by the experience. Dad was one to help me. Being a doctor comes in handy. He made me a cast and checked my overall health. 

He dressed me into warm clothes that were meant for their unborn child. They fed me. At night they placed me on top of their bed and cocooned me with their body heat.

Mom always finishes with _"The rest was history."_ I slip my hands out of hers and she goes on with her day. A couple days later I'll ask again. For now I'll busy myself with my chores. 

I've heard the same story all my life. Mom forgot to mention important details when I was young. I may or not have collected scars over the years due to her mistake. Playing with wolf shifters was messy. 

One shove and I was on the ground a foot away. The others would run on slippery logs while I would take the fall again. Simple tag was pointless when you couldn't keep up. Dares were life threatening to me but a bruise to them.

I am human with fragile bones and poor endurance. I came to terms with it when a dare kept me bedridden for a week. Mom also reached her breaking point. She already lost her husband the year before. She didn't wanna lose her children.

That's when the overbearing began. 

It started off small. Mom told the kids to go easy with me. When that failed. Mom dragged her son into this. Now I love my brother and I appreciate the time we spend together. It's embarrassing when he becomes my babysitter. 

I stopped playing with the other kids at nine years old. They didn't question my disappearance. We went our separate ways. 

As a teen, Mom set some new rules. A curfew and Jongho as my permanent bodyguard. Of course I didn't handle this well. I frequently escaped the house in the after hours. I sometimes left home without telling them during the day. I got myself in countless trouble. 

Thankfully Jongho was always there to save my ass. Whether it be from saving me from a dangerous height or punching the guy who harassed me. Though he couldn't save me from Mom. Either way I was grateful for him until he changed. 

He started to lecture me. His temper was cut shorter. He would argue about the little things. Point out my flaws just to prove he was superior to me. I remember slapping him after that. He got so furious that he trashed the whole house. Surprisingly I was left unscathed. Mom gave him a piece of her mind. She only angered him more. He left the house and shifted. He was gone for three days. 

When he came back. He ran to me and hugged me close to his chest. He apologized over and over again. I had forgiven him long before. It felt nice to know Jongho was still himself. That little boy who chased butterflies in the backyard was there in his heart. My little brother.

The years dragged on giving us good and bad days. I got comfortable with my place in the pack. I was included in festivities and celebrations. I made friends and some enemies. The elders being the latter. They disapproved of my parent's decision. They feared I would only bring them destruction. 

I gave them some proof during my impulsive years, but I would never harm them intentionally. They always spoke about humans discovering this place. Make excuses that I would be searched for. The beacon for an army to attack. 

It got me thinking about my species. Dad used to tell me that we were far far away from humans. I was a mystery to him. Most importantly a beautiful miracle. He reminded me to always follow my heart. 

_If you want to leave, then go on. If you chose to stay, then come into my arms where it's safe._

If only Dad was here today. Right next to me as I face the wooden door of the elders' home. Holding my hand as I take the first step into new territory. 


	3. ch.2 where is home?

A phantom pain blossoms in my right leg. I try not to make it obvious while being surrounded by the Elders. They talk amongst each other. Occasionally they stare me down with their beady eyes. 

I chose to avoid their judgemental looks. Instead I find solace in the room I'm in. Old paintings decorate the walls. Heirlooms are set upon tables in glass cases. Their gems catch the evening sunbeams. They glisten throwing rainbows onto the ceiling. 

There's very little to comment on. The space is mundane and like any other house in the pack. The chair I sit on is nothing special. It has four legs, a square seat, and a sturdy backrest. Still I feel the smoothness of the tree it once was. Under my fingers I can trace the lines engraved there. It's amazing how change can't take everything away. This chair will always be a tree.

Escaping from my thoughts. I tune into their whisperings. Of course I can't make out their words. _Silly me._ I clear my throat as an invitation into their discussions. They turn to me. I politely offer them a small smile and a wave. They quickly nod at each other before approaching me. The attention starts to crawl under my skin. _Maybe I should have kept quiet._

"Miss Aster, we called you in today to discuss an important matter." I sighed at the man with the gray beard. He stood up straighter showing off his dominance to the other members. They didn't bat an eye at his actions. Graybeard carried on with his announcement. 

"We are allowing you to return to the humans."

The world felt lighter. If I stood up right now. Gravity won't have a hold on me. At the same time confusion struck me. 

"I don't understand."

"Miss, we are allowing you to return to where you belong." A short rounded man repeated the graybeard's statement. 

"I understood that. I want to know if I ever had the opportunity to venture out of the pack."

"No you didn't." A deep voice silenced our heartbeats. He stepped closer towering over the others. It became clear who this shifter was. 

I bowed my head in respect. When I raised it again. The male stood in the center of their huddle. He naturally was the tallest and more terrifying looking. I felt pity for his poor mother. How to love a brute for a son. 

"Human, for the past nineteen years we accepted your presence. As a pack we welcomed you as a part of the family. We set aside our differences. We looked over you as you grew. We shared your grief when Mr. Choi passed. We witnessed your rebellious nature. You sit before us as a woman today. Now we offer your freedom. To go explore and reconnect with your species. Don't you yearn to know who shares the same blood as you?"

His words pulled at my heartstrings. I tried to hide my boiling anger. _I want to punch him so bad. I want to cry out. Curse them. Spit out the same words that are messing with my head. All my buried misery has resurfaced. Dad, help me!_

"Young lady, we await an answer. I'm afraid time is very limited." 

I breathe in a shaky breath. _Okay calm down. Just think. Think about Dad's words. He always said I had the choice to leave or stay. I wasn't grounded to one place in his eyes. I was free like the mockingbird we saw in our hikes everytime. Yeah Dad said the creature had a say if it wanted to fly away or stay perched on that tree branch. We all are granted the power of choice. Mom, Jongho, and I. My family. I-_

"I choose my family. The Choi."

They stared with bewilderment. They tripped over their words. The alpha kept his emotionless facade. I bowed my head for the last time. It was hard to force out the good remarks.

"I'm grateful for the shelter you have provided for me. For the pack. I'm forever in debt to your kindness. I choose to stay because my home is here. With Mrs. Choi and Choi Jongho. I hope you understand."

"We understand. You are dismissed." I got up and turned to leave. My hand reached for the doorknob when the timber voice spoke again.

"I pray that you prosper within the pack. To live without regrets from this day. Are you certain of your decision?" 

Without hesitating I turn back around and nod my head. 

"Go on then." I open the door and step out into the fresh air. The door is put behind me as I cut some distance. I aimlessly wander the neighborhood. 

Children play from house to house. A few young couples walk hand in hand. Husbands return from their hunts with sacks of their kill. Only the elderly are sat in front of their homes. They're probably stuck in daydreams. Better yet they're cursing at every being that walks past without them hearing.

I'm lost in the simple things until someone scares me out of it. I jump at the sudden hand on my shoulder. I swiftly turn around.

"You can kill someone like that." I scold. Jongho smiles sweetly. 

"But I didn't. That old heart of yours still kicking, is it not?" He teases bumping his shoulder with mine. I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon sis! Loosen up a bit." "I have. It almost got me killed."

He puts up his hands in surrender. "Hey that was your fault. No one told you to climb a roof while drunk on grape juice." 

I huff. Slowly his silly smile melts away. He knows what's wrong. I don't bother beating around the bush.

"The Elders gave me the opportunity to leave. I chose to stay with you and Mom." 

His brows scrunch. Eyes shooting small daggers. _If he keeps up with that face. He won't look pretty in a couple more years._

"Jongho-" "It's what you want." 

His statement makes no room for doubt. I'm the most honest at the moment. Why should I care if it hurts him? But I do.

"I can never leave you guys behind. Yes I could go find my biological family and blah blah blah. I don't want that. I have you guys. You are my real family." 

Frustration seeps away and fondness overcomes him. Smoothing out his young face. Filling his eyes with hope. He steps closer to me with arms outstretched. I met him halfway. 

His warmth wraps me in comfort. In safety. He rocks us from side to side. My happiness bubbles out in giggles. His own cute laugh makes an appearance. We pull apart after a while. 

"Don't tell my friends this happened." "Really dude." Like a needle to a balloon. 

"Hey I have an image to keep up!" "Yeah keep up with this." I grab at his cheeks and pinch them. His pain brings me immense joy. 

"Okay! I- let them go!" He shouts. "Not until you say I'm the best big sister in the world."

"Eat dirt!" I pinch harder. 

"Fine! Yourthebestbigsisterintheworld!" I let him go. He massages at his now red cheeks.

"Jongho!" A shout calls to him from far. We both turn to the edge of the village. I recognize his friends as they beckon him over. 

"Shit I got to go." "Go where?" "Malachi's last night before his wedding tomorrow. Just a small gathering." I raise a brow.

"Hey, Mom knows already. You should get home. It'll be dark soon." I look towards where the sun peeks through the trees. The sky is pink with dark purple clouds.

"I could join you." "No. Get home." "Jongho-" "Aster. Don't push me." I bite my tongue. Not wanting another rift to come between us.

"Have fun. Don't die. Bring back leftovers. Grape juice specifically."   
"I will. Go on. I'll be back later." I turn around and listen to his steps become distant. My mind goes back to thinking. Drawing life outside the box I'm kept in. 

I reach the house just in time. The sky now a dark navy. Inside I'm welcomed with dinner and a loving mother. She smiles widely. I can't help but smile back. My troubles dissipate for now.   
I'm home.


	4. ch.3 raining red

The winds outside start to pick up. Pushing against the trees. The sky is no longer clear. Dark clouds blanket the starless night. In the house, soft footfalls wander around. The two women lay in their rooms unbothered. The third family member has not returned home yet. This is the perfect opportunity.

A storm is brewing up at the mountain tops. Collecting its strength. The stalker in the night climbs up the staircase. They go to the room on the left. They take a quick peek inside. The young woman lays in the safety of her bedsheets. They choose to leave her for the time being. Retreating out without a sound. The door on their right is their next target.

The clouds above grow heavier with water. The winds have become fierce now. Fathers are stirred awake by the abnormal change in the night. The sense of protecting one's family becomes too noticeable to deny. While other families are slowly broken from sleep. Mrs. Choi continues her stable breathing. 

The intruder enters into her space. They pull out a sharp object from their pant pocket. A flash of lightning reflects off the dagger. They slowly get closer to the mother's bed. Raising the weapon so that the strike will be easier.

If given the time, Mrs. Choi would have placed a lingering kiss upon her children's foreheads. Promising them that this was not a goodbye. That this was the end to something greater. A life beyond one's fickle imagination. Where she can talk with her husband and get a reply back. That's all she asks for, but she is not selfish. She would fight to keep them safe, so they may grow old in her place. If given the chance.

Mrs. Choi snapped her eyes open at the threatening scent. The shadow mercifully brought the knife down. A loud clap of thunder rocked the house.

My eyes sprang open at the sudden noise. I slowly rose up. I squint at my door before searching the expanse of my room. My vision was blurry. Heavy with sleep still. I rub at them to clear the fog. Another clap shook the house. I blink. _Great, I'm awake now._

I throw my covers off me in frustration. I yawn walking over to my window. Rain pelts the glass like a kid throwing rocks at it. The trees are being pushed and pulled by their limbs. I can spot dark figures moving about in this storm. _I bet Mom was awakened too._

Without hesitation I leave my room to check up on her. This must be what she felt like when Jongho and I would yell for her during storms. The walk of a parent to ease the fears of their toddlers. I smile at the memory.

"Hey Mom, remember-" I freeze. Lightning briefly illuminates the room. The sight I see has a hand around my neck. Cutting off my need to breathe. Her body is laid at an angle. She's bathed in deep red. The outline of a man towers over her.

I gasp letting my presence be known to the assailant. They turn around quickly and charge at me ferociously. I scream, throwing myself out of their path. They grunt as they collide with the wooden banister. 

I take the distraction as my head start. I rush over to the stairs and descend them. The fear of slipping in my socks has me on edge. _I can't fall down now._ The man's heavy stomps encourage me to take the leap off the last steps. I land correctly, thankfully. 

I run over to the front door and rip it open. Rain greets me with great force. I push through it ignoring the sharp cold that follows along. My sock feet trek through mud and over rocks. I take a quick look behind to see that the man is at quite a distance from me. The escape feels easier than expected. 

Mother nature had other plans in mind.

A roar came from behind us. I glanced over my shoulder to witness a mass body of mud headed in our direction. I tried to move faster. The people's shouts were bleeding into one giant scream. My feet became glued into place. I yanked on them in panic. Another look back and the man was closer than before. _I refuse to die like this. Not in the hands of this monster!_

I yelled into the howling wind as I force my leg out of the ground. The rain pelted my face blending in with my tears. Powerful winds made everything worse. I took another look behind. The man was marching through the thick soil. Face masked with fury. 

Behind him my home stood tall. I thought back to my mom. The good memories of her drowned out the horrific display of her corpse. I felt my chest rise and fall. It was painful. 

_But I had to survive._

The mudslide finally touched the land. Tearing into the two story house I had lived in. Making its way towards us. I focused all my strength into my arms. I tugged hard on my bare leg. It unearthed finally, but it was too late.

I was swept away with the mixture of dirt and rain water. Debris was all around me. Making things harder. Small spikes of pain could be felt against my legs and arms. I braved through them. I forced my limbs to help me stay afloat. The last thing I needed was to go under.

I could make out other heads up ahead as they too fought the current. I searched for my attacker but could not pinpoint him. I watched in horror as the mud took down the homes on either side of the street. My heart raced faster as I was carried closer to my destination.

Up ahead there was a split in the pathway. The right side led toward the lake while the left led through more wooden areas. I pushed my body towards the right knowing it was a clearer path. 

I made it safely into the right side, but was not prepared for the increased speed. My body was pushed faster than before. I looked above me in panic. The land began to stretch farther up. The mudslide was craving away at the sides. Increasing the depth of the small ravine. I observed my surroundings for something to grip on to. Anything to stop me. 

"HEY!" 

The booming shout came from ahead of me. Above on a fallen tree trunk, a guy stood. As I approached, he was swift to lay on his belly. Legs hugging the bark securely. His hand outstretched to the wild mud river. 

"Grab on!" He yelled over the winds. I looked up letting the rain kiss my face. At that moment, I felt hopeful. The extra adrenaline helped me free my arm from the muddy waters. 

I reach up to his arm that hangs down. When our skin touched, I immediately grasped onto his forearm. He did the same. 

His hold on me was strong. Belittling the force of nature that threatens to carry me away. I blinked away at the water bathing my eyes. Wishing to see him clearer. To pay him gratitude for saving my life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy !! Drop kudos and comments ❁   
> Much love !!


End file.
